


Caminos Cruzados

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: La noche es joven en Portsmouth. Dos Dragones con corazón humano deciden vivirla cada cuál a su manera.La antesala de esta historia se puede hallar en "Heartless?".Publicado en Fanfiction.net en Junio de 2017.





	Caminos Cruzados

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue redactado como regalo para la autora de fanfiction Victoria Nike.

**## CAMINOS CRUZADOS ##**

La noche se adentraba en Portsmouth, cubierta con ese manto húmedo proveniente del mar. La llovizna que caía con desidia ayudaba a aumentar la sensación de humedad ambiental, y los largos y azulados cabellos del espontáneo visitante se ondulaban con dejada exquisitez bajo su suave y penetrante influjo.

Hacía poco que su barco había atracado en el puerto. Solo por una noche. Solo una parada necesaria para recargar energías, más anímicas que logísticas. Los marineros necesitaban tocar tierra, perpetrar asumibles maldades o inocuas locuras antes de afrontar las consecuencias que su travesía hacia el norte había comenzado a tentar.

El desembarque de la mercadería que debía permanecer en Asgard se había consumado con éxito. No se trataba de un intercambio mercantil aparatoso, no. La causante del viaje había sido una joya hallada entre los tesoros del Dios del Mar. Un anillo precioso, pequeño, extremadamente maléfico y valioso, al fin lucía en el dedo de la realeza de Asgard, reino donde debía estar. Heladas tierras donde debía comenzar a actuar.

No había sido el capitán del bello navío nombrado Poseidón el que había hecho la entrega. Él nunca se dejaba ver más de lo imprescindible y necesario, y únicamente lo hacía ante los ojos de su tripulación. El encargado de llevar a cabo la misión había sido uno de sus más preciados marineros, Sorrento. Y al capitán le enorgullecía saber que ésta se había consumado con el éxito esperado. Ahora solo cabía esperar, y aprovechar la noche en tierra firme para regar algo más que una garganta entumecida por el frío y la humedad.

Los pasos del capitán eligieron el destino por él, que avanzaba con el rostro gacho, escondido dentro de la bufanda que le protegía de las ráfagas de aire, mientras sus manos, enfundadas en sus eternos mitones deshilachados, se cerraban en puño pese a estar amarradas a las profundidades de los bolsillos de su raído abrigo con toque naval.

La suave lluvia no necesitaba de paraguas que la resguardara, pero su incansable insistencia a lo largo del día había conseguido crear un campo de charcos que los bien protegidos pasos fueron pisando, hasta detenerse frente a lo que sería su amparo durante la noche: "The King Street Tavern".

No la conocía. Tampoco le hacía falta. Pese a lucir la puerta de acceso cerrada, se percibía luz y vida en su interior, la música se filtraba por sus visagras y presumiblemente albergaría grandes cantidades de cerveza que le ayudarían a saciar la soledad de corazón que sufría.

Una soledad fiel, amiga y deseada.

Aunque demasiadas veces también odiada.

Esa noche, el agotamiento que le suponía sustentar el odio que alimentaba su corazón se había hecho un lugar en su alma, y una taberna era siempre una buena aliada para combatir penas y añoranzas.

Exhalando una visible bocanada de aliento que pronto se esfumó a su alrededor, alzó su mirada por inercia, releyó el nombre de la taberna sin prestarle excesiva atención y alcanzó el umbral que le ampararía como a cualquier marinero más. La mando enguantada se posó sobre la gran manija de acero, el cosmos que fluía por sus venas fue camuflado bajo una curtida fachada humana, y un desmedido ímpetu le abrió el paso a su noche más cálida en lo que hacía demasiado tiempo no recordaba.

###

Acababa de entrar, y lo había hecho luciendo su atractiva altivez y sobriedad, procurando mantener oculto su oscuro poder.

Buscar un lugar apartado en la barra fue su primera y única elección. Sin compañía a la vista. Sin conversación banal y transitoria. Sólo él y su necesidad de patria. De exquisito elixir y de nostalgia simple y llanamente humana.

Inglaterra era fría, húmeda y gris. Más aún durante esas noches en las que parecía que el invierno insistía en no querer abandonar su turno de exhibición. Aunque más fría era su Caína, y la humanidad en ella no existía. O la rehuía cuando ésta amenazaba en rodearle el cuerpo con brazos femeninos y la prohibida calidez de unos labios que vilmente había abandonado en el Castillo de Heinstein, sin apenas ofrecer una excusa que justificara la expresión de su capricho más privado.

\- Good night, sir. ¿How can I help you? - El camarero no demoró en acercarse al nuevo cliente, esbozando una sonrisa que calzaba a la perfección con la amabilidad británica.

\- Good night...- El rubio inglés se despojó de su abrigo con una elegancia inherente en su carácter adusto y reservado mientras su ambarina mirada se deslizaba por la hilera de bebidas espirituosas que se desplegaba tras el atento camarero.- ¿Do you have Balvenie? I can't see it...

\- Of course, but is not here. It's a precious jewel that not everyone can appreciate, but i guess it's not your case, sir. Good choice.- El camarero sonrió satisfecho. El rubio visitante intentó compensarle con otra sonrisa que por infortunio quedó representada en una extraña mueca que disimuló acomodando el húmedo abrigo sobre el taburete contiguo.- With ice?

\- Please.

El camarero desapareció en la trastienda, y en cuestión de segundos regresó con una magnífica botella del elegante whisky escocés ordenado por el desconocido cliente, la cuál sería estrenada para placentera degustación de su fino y experimentado paladar. Los ojos color ámbar se fijaron en cómo el elixir llenaba un bello vaso que previamente había sido cargado con dos piezas de hielo, y con una sonrisa mejor fabricada que la anterior agradeció la entrega cuando el atento servidor le tendió la comanda.- Here you go, sir. I hope you enjoy it.

Fue apenas un sorbo, o el intento de llevarlo a cabo lo que quedó coartado en seco cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de sopetón y un torbellino de toscos modales se abalanzó hacia su posición, dejando caer una bufanda de dudosa limpieza encima del abrigo que el primer visitante había dejado bien doblado sobre el único taburete que ahora separaba esas dos gargantas ávidas de algo más que de una buena dosis de alcohol.

Aunque ese pequeño detalle todavía no estaban dispuestos a admitirlo, ninguno de los dos.

\- Hello! Beer, please!

El rubio caballero bufó ante la tosquedad que su ambarina mirada estaba observando sin siquiera desearlo, pero el recién llegado marinero - un hombre alto, indudablemente apuesto pero bastante desaliñado - no parecía percatarse que su entrada había sido un tanto indiscreta. El abrigo fue rescatado del liviano peso de la bufanda antes que éste aumentara con la caída de otro abrigo encima de ella, momento en el cuál el hombre de larga y humedecida cabellera añil se dio cuenta que había actuado sin prestar la mínima atención a su entorno.

\- Sorry...- Dijo con retintín, una vez se cruzó con la mirada de reprobación que recibió de quién ocupaba un lugar en la barra antes que él. De una arrebolada agarró todas sus pertenencias en un desorganizado montón, y lo dejó caer con brusquedad sobre el taburete que residía libre a su derecha, aplastando el montón de telas repetidas veces hasta que supuso que éstas ya no tenían la intención de desplomarse hacia el suelo.

El rubio suspiró paciencia y rodó la mirada hacia su vaso, decidiéndose a pasar del inesperado y revoltoso entorno para comenzar a degustar lo que realmente le había traído hacia allí: su preciado whisky y una necesaria soledad que pensaba defender con infernales garras si llegaba a ser necesario, pese a que su cosmos también permanecía cuidadosamente aletargado.

El único camarero que parecía estar trabajando esa noche estaba ocupado con otros clientes, y el marinero no dudó en vociferar otra vez, reclamándose una atención que con paciencia le hubiera llegado igual.- Hey, dude! I want beer! I need beer! - El camarero le fulminó con una mirada que había perdido la amabilidad mostrada con anterioridad, pero en respuesta recibió la visión de un paquete arrugado de tabaco y la siguiente pregunta ejecutada con mal inglés y peores modales.- You have _...tampákos?_

Una señal esbozada con un simple movimiento de rostro y mirada consiguió que una máquina expendedora de cajetillas de tabaco se materializara ante la vista del recién llegado, quién no demoró en asaltarla con la avidez que genera el vicio arraigado y urgido de satisfacción. Una vez recuperó su posición elegida en la barra, vio cómo una botella de cerveza de marca al azar era extraída de una de las neveras, a lo que rápidamente se negó, clamando por algo de mayor volumen de consumición.- No! More big, man! - Exclamó abriendo los brazos en un gesto enérgico y espontáneo.

El rubio cerró su mirada y negó con la cabeza al no ser capaz de concebir tanta brusquedad de modales, doliéndole los oídos al ser testigos directos de un inglés tan nefasto como el que acababa de escuchar. El camarero demostró que también sabía bufar, y mostrando una jarra con la medida de una pinta al fin obtuvo el consentimiento del marinero, que ya estaba consumiendo uno de sus nuevos cigarrillos, ofreciendo espontáneamente uno de ellos al rubio y tranquilo cliente que moraba tan sólo a un metro de él. El ofrecimiento fue declinado con una muda negación, y un desinteresado encogimiento de hombros secundó el lanzamiento del paquete sobre la barra antes de agarrarse a la jarra recién servida y emitir un gracias en su lengua natal, olvidándose ya del uso protocolario de su desatendido inglés.- _Efjaristó._

Fue una única palabra pronunciada en un idioma tan antiguo como la sociedad que alumbró la primera democracia de la historia. Fue un simple "gracias" ofrecido en la lengua helénica lo que captó la atención del rubio, traicionándole su personal apuesta para el vacío de conversación pactada consigo mismo antes de entrar.

\- ¿Eres griego? - Preguntó, haciendo gala de un excelente uso de esa lengua, totalmente ajena a sus orígenes británicos.

\- Sí...- El marinero le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y estupefacción, dado que no se esperaba sentirse comprendido con su lengua natal, agradeciendo en secreto no haber lanzado ninguna mala palabra o insulto al aire que le rodeaba.- Pero tú...- añadió, radiografiando al compañero de barra de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de discreción.-...tú no tienes pinta de griego, eres demasiado rubiales...

\- Cierto.- Corroboró el serio cliente.- Yo soy inglés, pero tal y como ves, conozco el Griego.

\- Joder, pues sí, ya lo veo, ya...¿Has vivido en Grecia? - Se aventuró a preguntar el marinero, antes de alzar la jarra y darle un primer y buen castigo a su contenido, mientras no dejaba de sujetar el cigarrillo con la misma mano que le ayudaba a hidratarse la soledad.

\- No.

No hubo más aclaración. Ya se había hablado demasiado, pero la curiosidad ahora picaba dentro del alma del marinero, y se agarró a ella para poder hacer frente a su presunta última noche de humanidad.- Mi nombre es Kanon...- Dijo, tendiendo una mano que tuvo que aguardar unos segundos antes de sentirse estrechada en correspondencia.

\- Rhadamanthys.- La firmeza que unió el saludo transmitió a ambos lados de la conexión que los espíritus que habitaban en esos imponentes cuerpos eran fuertes, tanto como la convicción que guió el gesto.

\- ¡Joder! ¡¿Y no eres griego?! - Exclamó Kanon, sorprendiéndose al hallarse frente a alguien que lucía un nombre propio de su ancestral mitología y que aseguraba ser natal de las tierras inglesas. - Pues en lo que dure nuestra compañía te voy a llamar Rada. Rhadamanthys es eterno...- Otro copioso sorbo de cerveza fue engullido y seguido de otra larga calada que se degustó con plena consciencia de estar dando vida a esa colección de acciones tan simples, banales y satisfactorias.

Rhadamanthys fue a negarse, a decir que él no era nadie para decidir cómo nombrarle, que sólo _ella_ lo hacía a veces, cuando las jerarquías desaparecían y las miradas se clarificaban antes de rendirse a unas brumas que auguraban perdición. No, ni Pandora podía nombrarle así, porqué cuando lo hacía sus defensas se tambaleaban, y alguna vez incluso casi se rendían.

Casi...

De éso huía Rhadamanthys esa noche. Pero con apenas unos minutos de presencia, Kanon ya había demostrado ser un hombre indomable y ahora, apreciarle una terrible media sonrisa embelleciendo aún más ese rostro desconocido hasta el momento, le alertaba que cualquier guerra verbal contra él sería inútil.

\- Entonces apuesto a que eres filósofo, o algo así...- Dijo Kanon al tiempo que aplastaba el extinguido cigarrillo contra un cenicero limpio hasta el momento.

\- No.- Un pequeño toque al Balvenie sirvió para caldear un poco la garganta del inglés, que había virado su vista hacia el vaso y un poco más allá, fijándose en los curtidos dedos del marinero, que tecleaban inconscientes la madera de la barra y que todavía emergían de unos mitones mugrientos y deshilachados, los cuáles seguramente se quedarían abrigando las manos durante toda la estancia en la taberna.

\- ¿Traductor? - El Wyvern volvió a negar, esta vez sin voz.- Déjame pensar...que alguien que no sea griego sepa hablarlo tiene que ser alguien bastante raro en gustos y aficiones...- reflexionó Kanon, llevándose la mano diestra hacia sus labios, los cuáles fueron acariciados inconscientemente por su pulgar.- Ya está. Te dedicas a...¡joder! ¡No se me ocurre nada! En serio...¿Por qué cojones hablas tan bien mi lengua? - Exclamó al tiempo que se volteaba sobre el taburete para quedar frente a la presencia seria y calmada de su inesperado interlocutor.

Rhadamanthys sonrió. Al menos lo intentó, consiguiéndolo tenuemente mientras alzaba su mirada y se fijaba en la profundidad marina de los ojos que poseía el culpable de estar ofreciéndole la conversación y compañía que justo se había jurado no desear.- Soy juez.

A Kanon se le atragantó la cerveza. Grandes esfuerzos tuvo que hacer para que ésta no le ascendiera por la nariz cuando se atascó de repente en su camino hacia el estómago. - ¡¿Juez?! ¡No jodas! - Exclamó con la voz distorsionada por estar todavía manteniendo una mano sobre su boca y nariz.

\- Sí, juez. Por esta razón conozco el Griego, y también el Latín.

\- Vaya, vaya...entiendo...Y yo que por tus pintas hubiera imaginado en primer lugar que eras crupier de casino por ejemplo...así, tan serio y altivo...con esa cara de póker que se dice...- Expuso Kanon, lanzado sin remedio a verbalizar todo lo que se le cruzara por la mente.- ¿Pero juez de los que juzgan y condenan a criminales?

\- Sí, claro...- Afirmó de nuevo Rhadamanthys. - _Más o menos.._.- Añadió mentalmente para sí mismo, sabiendo que no todas las almas que ante él desfilaban merecían quizás un castigo tan eterno como el infierno en el que él mismo vivía.

\- Pues yo soy capitán de barco. De un hermoso navío, para ser más exacto.

\- Salta a la vista que eres un hombre de mar, no hace falta que lo jures.- Sentenció el inglés, sin mostrar un ápice de emoción después de haber conseguido borrarse la imitación de sonrisa que había ensalzado la belleza de su rostro sin que él lo supiera.

\- Vaya, así que te has fijado en mí...- La voz de Kanon se presentó juguetona y pícara, y la indiscreta inspección a la que sometió a Rhadamanthys antes de apurar su cerveza y pedir otra obró el milagro de arrancar fulgor a las mejillas del inglés.

\- Me he fijado en tus vestimentas. Tus modales y actitudes. Y evidentemente en el aroma que te acompaña. Hueles a mar. El pub huele a mar desde que has entrado.- Se justificó Rhadamanthys, sintiéndose arder en vergüenza sin saber muy bien porqué.

\- Y te gusta.

Kanon se había vuelto a posicionar de cara a la barra, pero no dudó en ladear un poco su perfil para poder observar al apuesto y sobrio juez inglés, que se había ruborizado con una broma que con calculada malicia tanteaba terreno, futuras horas de compañía y posibles experiencias íntimas. Una broma que al fin quizás también aportaría el olvido anhelado.

\- Creo que no me has comprendido bien...Kanon ¿no? ¿es así tu nombre?- Rhadamanthys carraspeó al sentir como esas cinco letras le costaban horrores traspasar la barrera de sus labios.- No estoy aquí buscando nada...

\- Mientes, Rada.- Dijo Kanon, comenzando a dar cuenta de su segunda pinta de cerveza.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo te atreves a_

\- Tu buscas algo aquí. Yo busco algo aquí. Ésos buscan algo aquí...- Afirmó, deslizando su verde mirada hacia el otro extremo del bar, donde otras almas solitarias pretendían fingir indiferencia frente a sus propias añoranzas.- Todos buscamos algo. Otra cuestión es que lo encontremos, o en brazos de quién tal vez olvidemos lo que en un principio hemos venido a buscar. Ésto ya depende de cada cuál.

\- Te confundes.- Pronunció Rhadamanthys, ensombreciendo su semblante al comenzar a sentirse acorralado en un laberinto de probabilidades que contra todo pronóstico empezaba a seducirle.- No creo que estés navegando hacia la dirección correcta.

\- ¿Acaso hay un rumbo correcto?

Otro rescate del exquisito Balvenie fue necesario. Una ojeada al paquete de tabaco olvidado sobre la barra fue delatora y apreciada por su dueño, quién se lo acercó en un movimiento que invitaba a la libertad de decisión. El Wyvern dudó en un primer instante, pero seguidamente tomó uno de los cigarrillos y se lo acercó a los labios, descubriendo frente a su mirada la calidez de una llama hábilmente accionada para la ocasión. Una cuidada mano se posó con suavidad sobre otra mano medio enguantada a base de raída lana, se acercaron las distancias e inevitablemente apareció la humanidad detestada.

\- Tú eres el marinero, no yo...- Dijo Rhadamanthys, exhalando la primera bocanada de humo, apartándose un poco en el mismo instante que Kanon guardaba el mechero dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.- Deberías poder responderte tú mismo la pregunta.

\- Depende de hacia donde quieras ir. O de qué quieras huir. Rumbos correctos hay tantos como de equivocados. Si te empeñas en mantener que tu presencia aquí no busca nada, entonces la otra opción que resta es que huyes. Y viendo la cara de nada que luces, está claro que tú huyes de algo. Alguien. Una mujer.- Afirmó Kanon, observándole de medio lado mientras mantenía los codos clavados sobre la barra, actuando de soporte para su mentón alzado con orgullo.- Siempre acostumbra a haber una mujer cuando las miradas se perciben apagadas y un whisky convida a embriagarlas. Y seguro que es bella. Deliciosa y prohibida. ¿Me equivoco, Rada?

\- Podría ser...- Respondió Rhadamanthys, olvidándose de seguir manteniendo sus defensas en alza.- ¿Y tú buscas a alguna? Se dice que todo marinero tiene un amor en cada puerto, pero aquí no veo mujeres que puedan estar esperándote.

\- Oh, sí. Es cierto que puedo tener el amor de una mujer en cada puerto, pero no me importa que esta noche no haya ninguna...- Kanon dejó la frase sin terminar, dándole a Rhadamanthys la libertad de concluirla como mejor le gustase, permitiendo que su propia seductora mirada aclarara por su parte las dudas alzadas.

Rhadamanthys se volvió a ruborizar de inmediato. Apuró su whisky y demandó otra ronda, deseando que la segunda le ayudara a recuperar un sobrio control que en ese momento se le antojaba estar perdiendo sin remedio. Kanon se presentaba misterioso y enigmático. Rudo e impredecible. Atractivo y atrayente. Sumamente contradictorio y apetecible, incluso para quién no había calibrado una noche de pasión con un desconocido de su mismo sexo. Y éso era lo que Kanon estaba ofreciéndole sin vergüenza ni pudor, escudándose en ello para no desvelar el principal motivo de su paso por los bares del olvido y del descontrol.

\- ¿Y tu interesada búsqueda de compañía, a qué se debe?

\- Soy marinero, tú lo has dicho. Debo hacer honor a la mala reputación que nos precede...

\- También mientes.

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- Siempre importa. Más para un juez que juzga las almas desvalidas que caen en el Averno...

Una carcajada traspasó el pecho de Kanon. Más concretamente, una estridente carcajada que hizo enojar al comedido Juez del Inframundo, que le fulminó con una mirada cargada de herido orgullo.

\- ¿Juzgas "almas desvalidas" que caen en el Infierno? - Preguntó Kanon, aguantándose apenas las ganas de seguir riendo abiertamente.- Este whisky que tomas es potente ¿no?

El Wyvern bajó la vista, maldiciéndose por haber hablado de más donde no debía ni abrir boca, y menos aún ante un desconocido con excedente de espontaneidad.- Está claro que fue un intento de hacer humor.- Se justificó entre dientes.

\- Mal humor en todo caso, pero no sufras, juez. Me parece perfecto que frivolices. ¿Quién no lo debería hacer de vez en cuando?- Kanon habló adoptando un rictus de seriedad que chocaba con la supuesta jocosidad de su respuesta, pero no lo pudo controlar. Como tampoco fue capaz de frenar las palabras que inconscientemente derrochó justo después. En ese punto de la noche, la rápida consumición de cerveza comenzaba a hablar por él.- Pues cuando te llegue el alma de mi hermano dile de mi parte que jamás le perdonaré.

\- ¿Tu hermano?

\- Sí, mi hermano. Mi gemelo. Ese maldito cabrón que osó traicionarme y luego se acobardó, quitándose la vida sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de abofetearle con mi odio antes de irse.

Sin darse cuenta, sus miradas se conectaron, acallando por unos segundos unas palabras que habían puesto sobre la barra unas verdades celosamente guardadas por ambos.

\- Se suicidó...- Tentó Rhadamanthys, queriendo corroborar haber comprendido bien la turbación que había llevado a Kanon a ese solitario bar.

\- Así es...

\- Y te duele que lo hiciera...

\- ¿Qué mas da? Al fin él obtuvo lo que se merecía, y yo sencillamente he venido aquí a beber.- _Y a vivir lo que pueda,_ pensó para sí.

\- Y después de beber, ¿qué harás?

\- Acostarme con quién yo le conceda el privilegio de degustarme, dormir la borrachera que tengo pensado agarrar y luego, pues algo tan simple como controlar el mar. Los océanos. El mundo. Todo lo que se pueda someter a mi voluntad.

Ahora el que se rió fue Rhadamanthys. Era obvio que el florecimiento de sus humanidades añoradas les estaba traicionando a ambos.

\- Como si pudieras hacerlo, marinero...

\- Capitán, no te confundas.- Kanon alzó el dedo índice, colocándolo a modo de advertencia junto a su mirada sutilmente entrecerrada.- Y no hables de más. Que según tú juzgas almas y también finges olvidar a una supuesta preciosidad que se te nota enquistada aquí...- El mismo dedo se atrevió a tentar con rigidez el pecho de Rhadamanthys, el cuál incomprensiblemente no se ofendió ante el desafiante gesto.

\- Y el estado de embriaguez que ya te hace soltar semejantes sandeces...¿tienes pensado aumentarlo antes o después de haber elegido amante?

\- Depende de lo que tardes en decidirte...Rha-da-man-thys.

El nombre del rubio inglés fue pronunciado con una cadencia que explicitaba completamente la propuesta vertida entre sus oscuridades. El sugerente tono de voz que rubricó semejante idea encendió una chispa impensable tan solo un par de horas atrás y el Juez del Inframundo se quedó sin argumentos para rebatir la manifiesta proposición que acababa de recibir. Kanon dilató su evidente observación unos medidos segundos, y seguidamente no demoró en rebuscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones un par de arrugados billetes, estamparlos sobre la barra, enfundarse el abrigo y rodearse el cuello con la bufanda.

\- Te he dicho que te confundes conmigo...- Insistió el sorprendido Wyvern, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar ante una propuesta de vida cada vez más difícil de rechazar.

\- Pasaré la noche en la posada que hay en la esquina. Serán mis últimas horas de anonimato quizás...antes de conquistar el mundo, ya sabes...Luego seré famoso y no tendré tiempo para tus arrepentimientos tardíos.- Kanon ya no era consciente si hablaba en broma o si realmente estaba descarchando su más íntima realidad, pero el contexto creado era propicio para fingir mentir cuando solo la más cruda verdad pugnaba por salir. El alcohol se había convertido en su aliado, y comenzaba a necesitar que también lo fuera de aquél rubio, la mirada del cuál le arañaba demasiadas pulgadas de piel.- Dile al mozo que se quede con el cambio.- Kanon no añadió ninguna palabra más. Alargar otra mirada fija, directa y penetrante, fue su despedida. Y la ensalzó con una media sonrisa que su gemelo jamás supo igualar.

Su presencia se desvaneció con más calma que la presentada al entrar, y entonces Rhadamanthys empezó a asumir que a él quizás también se le estaba escapando la última oportunidad de fingir vivir.

De hacerlo lejos del Averno, de Heinstein, de su prohibición con mirada violeta. Y lejos también de sí mismo.

La posada de la esquina...

La conocía. La aborrecía por su simpleza y suciedad. La condenaba por los olvidos y las traiciones que allí se pagaban por horas.

Le asqueaba la simple idea de pisar sus baldosas...pero ya estaba extrañando el agradable aroma a mar que esa noche dormiría entre sus sábanas, y que lo haría con su compañía o la de alguien más.

En ese preciso instante, la segunda opción fue borrada del abanico de probabilidades que ofrecía la noche de Portsmouth.

Para Rhadamanthys, en ese momento de insana locura, la probabilidad "alguien más" había dejado de tener cabida en sus expectativas.

###

Kanon se había tumbado en la chirriante cama después de despojarse de abrigo, bufanda, jersey y otras capas de tela casi fusionadas con su piel. Otra cerveza esperaba su turno para ser consumida, pero aún no había sido abierta. Aún quedaban horas de noche, y sumirse en la inconsciencia etílica tan pronto no aliviaría los sueños y la nociva añoranza que su corazón sentía cada vez que la oscuridad tomaba su mirada y dormía sus sentidos más altivos.

Aún podía ir en busca de compañía, saciar su soledad y creerse sentir un placer anónimo que en nada llenaría tanta vacuidad.

No se lo pensó más. Se cubrió el cuerpo únicamente con el jersey, agarró el abrigo y abrió la puerta con toda la intención de intercambiar caritativos besos por oscura soledad saldada con sugerentes billetes, pero apenas pudo cruzar el limbo que se habían marcado sus esperanzas más banales.

La presencia de Rhadamanthys se lo impidió.

Su apuesto rostro le sonrió desde el otro lado del umbral recién abierto. La botella de Balvenie a medio extinguir se materializó ante su sorprendida mudez y el Juez rompió el silencio por él.

\- Capitán, no puedes conquistar los mares sin antes saber lo que es un buen whisky escocés.

Los labios de Rhadamanthys acariciaron la botella alzada al tiempo que sus ojos dorados aceptaban el riesgo.

A Kanon se le iluminó la verde mirada y formó sobre sus labios esa media seducción que nunca obtenía negación.

\- Probémoslo pues...- La botella cambió de manos, el paladar de Kanon degustó el elixir pero sus sentidos decidieron catarlo en un lugar mejor.

Fue un impulso rápido y voraz. La mano de Kanon apresó la nuca de Rhadamanthys sin apenas pensarlo, y se acercaron los rostros para dar lugar a la consumación de un primer y húmedo beso con sabor a alcohol. A ese gesto le siguió el olvido de la botella y el rescate de sus respectivas bocas hambrientas de baile no se hizo rogar.

Dos...tres besos más. Fieros, intensos y profundos. Descarnadamente furiosos y pasionales. Suspiros, jadeos y prisas para perder las ropas. Ansias. Excitación. Desenfreno...Ahogo de angustias, pasados y pesares. Rescate de debilidades ignoradas, de terribles humanidades...de pasiones y nostalgias...

Sexo, compañía y olvido se mezclarían en esa vorágine de soledad desatada alrededor de dos dragones desconocidos con pretensiones humanas, pero ya nada importaba.

Nada.

Durante la extinción de esas tórridas horas, en Portsmouth se cruzarían sus caminos para compartir la vida.

La próxima vez que se encontraran se apostarían la muerte en las entrañas del Averno, pero esa noche los caprichos del futuro ni tan siquiera los presentían.

Allí, en ese decadente nido, solo sus cuerpos y sus humanas almas existían.


End file.
